1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to trays for mounting in a vehicle and more particularly pertains to a new tray device for mounting in a vehicle.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The use of trays for mounting in a vehicle is known in the prior art. More specifically, trays for mounting in a vehicle heretofore devised and utilized are known to consist basically of familiar, expected and obvious structural configurations, notwithstanding the myriad of designs encompassed by the crowded prior art which have been developed for the fulfillment of countless objectives and requirements.
Known prior art trays for mounting in a vehicle include U.S. Pat. No. 5,427,292; U.S. Pat. No. 5,106,003; U.S. Pat. No. 5,337,677; U.S. Pat. No. 5,413,035; U.S. Pat. No. Des. 344,625; and U.S. Pat. No. Des. 360,183.
While these devices fulfill their respective, particular objectives and requirements, the aforementioned patents do not disclose a new tray device. The inventive device includes a tray top and a pair of legs pivotally coupled to the lower surface of the tray top. The legs are positioned adjacent one of the end edges of the tray top. A mounting member is coupled to another of the end edges of the tray top. The mounting member has a pair of spaced apart elongate arm portions and a cross portion extending between the arm portions of the mounting member. Each of the arm portions has a hooked upper end which is adapted for insertion into a slot of a door of a vehicle between a window of the door and an inner door panel of the door such that the mounting member is positioned adjacent the inner door panel of the door.
In these respects, the tray device according to the present invention substantially departs from the conventional concepts and designs of the prior art, and in so doing provides an apparatus primarily developed for the purpose of mounting in a vehicle.